Amour Christmas
by ShadowWolfies
Summary: Ash and Serena watch the Christmas pageant as a married couple, and spend new years together! A present for my friend who loves Amourshipping! I hope you enjoy! :)


**Merry Christmas!**

 **Note:** A present for my friend!  
Ash and Serena are both 20 in this fanfic, happy reading!

* * *

"Check out the Pikachu float, Serena! How cool is it?" Ash grinned as he looked at his wife who had her arms around him. It was Christmas time and the newly weds were watching the Christmas Pageant in Lumiose City, crowds of people watched the floats drive slowly past them, the people in the pageant gave out candy to kids, who delightfully took them. Serena smiled as she looked at the float, "It's amazing, Ashy!" She gasped in surprise as she looked at several people waving on the float, who were dressed as Pikachu. Ash's Pikachu sat on his shoulder and stared at it in surprise.

"Pi-kaah!" Pikachu coed, as he watched the floats drive slowly past on the road, it was crowded. "Yeah, but you're more amazing, you know that, right?" Ash smiled and stole a kiss from Serena's lips. "I love you, Serena," he smiled to her. Serena smiled to him, "I love you too, Ash!" She smiled, and shivered as a cold gust of wind swept through the air. Christmas music filled the atmosphere, people talked and laughed as they waited for the next float.

"Hey Ash, there's a Fennekin float!" Serena cried out, as she pointed to it in excitement, Ash smiled at Serena, he loved it when she was happy, he put one arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad I married you, Serena," Ash told her. "I'm glad I married you too, Ash, ah this Christmas will be our first one as a married couple! Our wedding anniversary will be coming up soon, since we got married on the first of January, while watching the New Years Fireworks!" Serena smiled back.

The happy couple stood together, with their arms around each other, the pageant lasted about an hour. They enjoyed seeing many different types of floats, even one with a statue of Ash and Serena together, with a couple dressed up as them, kissing. Ash and Serena laughed and waved to that one, when the pageant was over. "What do you want to do now, Serena?" Ash asked, as he kept one arm protectively around her. Before Serena could answer, several fans came up to the couple with pictures.

"It's Ash! It's really Ash! Oh Ash, can you please sign my autograph? You're Serena, right? I would love to have yours too! You two are an amazing couple!" a young girl exclaimed as she held a up a picture of them. "I got this picture off the internet, I couldn't resist, my bedroom is covered in pictures of you two!" the girl continued on. "Sure thing, sweetie. Who will I address it to?" Serena asked, as the girl gave her a pen to use. "My name is Mika! I'm your biggest fan! I can't believe it, I can't wait to tell the others!" the girl, now known as Mika exclaimed.

Ash laughed. "You're cute, Mika. I'll be happy to give you an autograph," he commented. Once all the autographs were done, Serena smiled to Ash. "I think we should go back to the hotel, sweetie, it's getting cold out here," she said, with a shiver.

"You're right, Lumiose City might not have snow, but it is still cold, Serenabe we can watch some movies or something, when we get back to our hotel room, or decide what to do on our anniversary," Ash smiled, he took off his jacket and gave it to Serena to wear. "You didn't have to do that, Ash, but thank you. What about you though? You'll be cold!" Serena gasped, as she snuggled up in Ash's jacket.

"I'd be cold knowing that you're cold, Serena. I love seeing you happy, it's not fun being cold, come on let's catch a taxi and go to the hotel," Ash smiled to her. "If it helps, Pikachu is cold too, aren't you buddy?" Ash looked at Pikachu who shivered, Ash took Pikachu from his shoulder and took his shirt off, even though it made him feel colder, he figured his Pokemon and Serena were more important. It was a good thing he wore a singlet underneath. "You're too sweet, Ash," Serena smiled, kissing him on the lips. "I want to give your jacket back though, it's not fair for you to be cold while we walk to the taxi bay," Serena told him, she was about to take off the jacket, but Ash shook his head. "You can wear it til we get back, I'll just have a nice hot shower when we return to the hotel," Ash smiled to her.

It wasn't long before the two reached the taxi bay, and when they did, they sat in the back seat, after all, they were inseparable and couldn't bare to be apart from each other. It was nice and warm in the taxi, compared to outside, Serena snuggled up to Ash, and rest her head on his shoulder. "Honestly, Ash, what will I do without you? If words can't express how much I love you, then what can?" she whispered to him. Ash told the taxi driver where they wanted to go, then turned his attention to Serena. "I already know how much you love me, Serena. I probably love you more then that, though," Ash winked to her.

"Nu-ah! I love you way more then you love me," Serena teased him, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "I love you more then that," Ash grinned. "You two seem really close," The driver told them, sounding happy. "Oh, we are close, we married last year, and have known each other since we were kids," Serena told the driver. "Congratulations on getting married then, ah young love," the driver commented. "Thanks!" Ash and Serena exclaimed at the same time. Pikachu fell asleep in Ash's t-shirt. "Do you mind me asking why you're not wearing a jacket?" The driver asked, looking at Ash for a second before turning his attention to the road.

"Because, Serena was shivering and I wanted her to stay warm, I gave it to her, and Pikachu has my shirt," Ash replied with a smile. "You're a great man, I wish all the youngsters would follow your footsteps," the taxi driver commented. "And here we are, back at your hotel," he then told Ash how much it cost, Ash paid for it, and thanked the driver. He and Serena then left the taxi with Pikachu still in Ash's arms.

* * *

When they got to the hotel room, Serena found the bed covered in rose petals and a Christmas gift wrapped in the middle of the bed, she blushed and hugged Ash. "You're so sweet," she whispered to him. "You're sweeter, Serena. Open the present, I am sure you'll love it," Ash grinned, Pikachu jumped out of the t-shirt and looked around the room, Ash put his shirt back on. "Are you sure? It's not even Christmas yet," Serena asked, looking at him curiously. "Mhm, Serena, everyday feels like Christmas, knowing that I'm with you," Ash replied, making her blush. "Thank you, so much, Ash," Serena beamed, then went to get the present. She opened it and saw a square navy blue box, curious, she opened the box and smiled seeing a beautiful silver heart shaped locket.

"Open the locket, Serena and read what's in side," Ash told her, smiling at her reaction. Serena did as he said and found a picture of herself and Ash on one side of the heart, and tiny writing on the other side.

"Dear Serena, every day I spend with you is a wonderful day, I love you so much, always remember that, love Ash." Serena read aloud and blushed even more. "Oh Ash! I'm speechless," Serena flung her arms around him, and pulled him into a kiss. Pikachu watched the married couple kiss.

* * *

Ash and Serena spent Christmas with Clemont and Bonnie in Lumiose City, before flying back to Pallet Town, to spend New Years with their family, Serena's parents moved from Vaniville Town to Pallet Town, so that they could be close to their daughter.

New Years was fun to celebrate in Pallet Town, everyone got together, and joined in the big celebration, when the fireworks came, Ash and Serena decided to sit on the roof of their house, a way to be alone together. "Happy New Year, Serena. Every year I spend with you is a wonderful one to remember," Ash smiled to her. Serena blushed, and hugged him. "Happy New Year, Ashy, and I'm glad I get to spend every year with you, I'm so lucky!" Serena told him. Fireworks burst into the night time sky, Serena pressed her lips against Ash's, who happily returned the kiss, deepening the moment while the fireworks went off in the background. Ash put his hand on Serena's cheek, and his arm around her waist, Serena did the same thing, enjoying the moment with him.

* * *

 **THE END!**


End file.
